<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching a Canary by GenesisGadreel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831505">Catching a Canary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisGadreel/pseuds/GenesisGadreel'>GenesisGadreel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisGadreel/pseuds/GenesisGadreel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey witnesses Reid facing Ascalon Ekons in a seemingly no win situation and being forced to choose between helping the leech doctor and risk himself being killed or let the Ekons tear him apart... It's one less leech to deal with later on down the line, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching a Canary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/gifts">BlueEyedArcher</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was kindly offered a challenge of writing a Fic, and being that I never really posted one before- I'm curious how it will pan out.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Thank you BlueEyedArcher for the support and help!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobblestone streets softly echoed with distant ruckus and movement as faint sound of lightly ragged breathing drifted through the misty air. Broad shoulders pushed through fog as an irritated blue eyed Irishman irritably shook wet filth free from his tails of his long coat. "Damn beasts." He rumbled to himself, Body sore and aching from his shoulders to his legs.	</p><p>	The dull warm ache of his limbs and the sharp pain of his shoulder only spurred him on to continue his hunt. The streets of London were starting to be less saturated with Beast-like Skals as of late, to McCullum's disappointment. They were rather pleasing to dispatch, the simple sound of their scratching screeching howls being silenced with his strong hand and blade- but the filth he could go without. the stench of their soured blood and blistered skin and how their bodies seemed to almost rot with a sickness. The hunter let out a deep sigh as his back rested against a brick wall. That was what it was after all, a Sickness. A sickness that caused poor sods to go rabid and attack like animals. </p><p>	Geoffrey rolled his tongue over his lower teeth as he felt out his jaw. The hunter dropped his hand to his crossbow and checked out its string and for any stray bolts. Once satisfied with how the weapon sat on his forearm Geoffrey pulled a simple rolled cigarette from the inner breast pocket of his long coat. A small guilty habit he recently developed, it covered the smell of blood and steel with a warm smoky spice. The Hunter's irritation grew as his match failed to light due to the damp air, with one rough movement of his hand the infernal match struck and consumed itself in a small flame. A calmness washed over him as took the first drag from the hand rolled cigarette, smoke filling his mouth for a moment before taking it in. His blue eyes closed for a moment as he relaxed and sighed out a soft wisping plume, flicking away the offending used match onto the wet stones.</p><p>	A growing itch nagged at the back of the Priwen Leader's skull, the aggravation was still present like a subtle rage building. He knew what was the cause of it, and he hated to admit it. His hunt was for the leech of a Doctor, Jonathan Emmet Reid. Geoffrey learned from intel gathered by his men that the vampire Doctor had returned after being gone for months- not months, A damn near year and was stirring things up again, causing more Posh Leeches to come out of the woodworks like the rats they were. </p><p>	A hiss escaped the hunter as he dropped his cigarette, he was so lost in thought he had nearly burned his fingers with his bad habit. He cooled his two nearly singed fingers with the end of his tongue, tasting the tinge of pure tobacco. "Shite." Geoffrey muttered under his breath, stepping the small coal out with his boot heel. His mind flickering to the thought of stepping on the Doctor's throat, it brought a tug of a smirk to the Irishman's lips. The leech pissed him off, trying so hard to be some sort of saint and not the monster he was suppose to be. To be fair he was also kicking himself for even letting Reid walk since the cemetery, it was the last time he saw the blood-drinker. Whatever the Doctor did, it did cause a change in the city, damn why did the arse be right? This thought caused the hunter to furrow his brows and curl his nose. "Bastard." he growled, continuing his path along the roads from Whitechapel to the far end of the West End, knowing full damn well the Leech favored this part of town most nights nearly a year ago.</p><p>	With all its nooks and crannies, it had a gentle mixture of Skal incidents but more with Ekon activity at night- but thankfully most night's it was growing more silent at night with the declining epidemic. Still the Leader of Priwen looked down nearly each and every suspicious alley, not letting his guard down for a second as he scrutinized every possible path. The road beneath his boots evened out smoothly as every step gave way to the scenery of the richer West End, the sound of scuttling rats and faint coughing within houses lessened but a different sound soon met the hunter's sharp ears. McCullum stopped in mid step as he tilted his head to the side, focusing in on the suspicious sound. He cautiously moved his right hand to his sheathed blade as he confirmed the sound. The whooshing of shadow steps. His jaw set tense, his blue eyes darting for the source of the sound only to catch the fading black mist upon the roof of a nearby home. The sounds faded into the distance only to be followed by more of the same sound. The hunter moved quickly and pushed his back near a darkened door as his eyes were trained up to the sky. There he saw two Ekons in chase, a fairly poshly dressed blond haired Blood-sucker stopped on the roof across the way from McCullum.</p><p>     "Here~ Doctor, Don't Run!" It taunted with a malicious playful tone. "Keep after him!" A third leech snapped harshly as it seemed to appear next to the other rouge Leech, taller and darker in dress- this leech had dark hair. Geoffrey remained still on the street below, back pressed firmly against a boarded door. His sky blue eyes wide with a blazing excitement as the two bloodsuckers disappeared in a cloud of twisting dusting darkness. "Ascalon..." He growled through his teeth, lips twitching with a slight sneer.</p><p>	The Hunter gave quick chase after the moving leeches as he tried to follow their quick unnatural jumps. The tall darkened alleys of the West End made visibility difficult, to Geoffrey's benefit- the Blood-suckers were far from quiet with their shouting. McCullum came to the opening of a smaller alley as the disruptive crash of broken wooden crates bounced off the stone brick walls. "What's the matter?" A Ekon snarled with a chuckle in his throat. "Struggling to stay up, Doctor?" The blond vampire tilted his head as his dark red tainted gaze narrowed upon Jonathan Reid. "You don't look too well there, Reid" Another leech from out of view patronized with an amused drawl to his cold voice. McCullum stepped back and moved back around the corner as he saw a glimpse of one of the Ekons. He may be stubborn but he was far from stupid, this was too much teeth for him to handle at once without a plan. The Hunter took in a breath to calm his kicking heart, which was eager to jump in and fight- he was sure. Carefully the Priwen leader peeked his head around the corner to silently see how The leechy Doctor would fare.</p><p>	"Gentlemen, Please. " A familiar proper English baritone filled the air "I am sure your have far better plans for tonight than fighting me," Jonathan pushed himself up to his feet out of a heap of broken crates, his hands shaking small chunks of splintered wood from his tried and true over coat. The trio of Ascalon let out a series of amused chuckles, each different and rolling with either amusement or disgust. "Now, It's funny you mention that Good Doctor-The great Lord Redgrave as ordered your head." The taller brunette Ekon sneered. "After all, you defied his orders to benefit Ascalon." The dark haired male tutted in disappointment. "You really should have turned the good Mr. Dawson." The third leech added with pointed tone as if the words were meant to wound. Geoffrey bit back a sneer with a silent curl of his lip. Jonathan had a similar look of disgust on his pale face as Aloysius was pulled to the front of his mind. The three Ascalon vampires started to step closer to Doctor Reid, McCullum inched back as the four of them erupted into a fight.</p><p>	The tall doctor staggered as he quickly raised his hand, summoning a mass of misty blood around his feet. The cloud of red grew quickly before jutting out sharp solid spikes towards the elitist Ascalon vampires. The blond snarled harshly as his ribs and shoulder were roughly stabbed by the unnatural blood as the other two Ekons shadow stepped out of the offending defense. Jonathan moved fast but seemed to be slower than the healthier more fed attackers. The Doctor swiftly drew his one handed sword and defensively guarded as the brunette Ascalon Ekon surged forward with a swipe of his saber, clearly going for Jonathan's throat in the move. The two bared their deadly fangs at each-other, Reid appearing more angry than the other in the short breath of the moment. Jonathan pressed his blade forward, his left hand tensed open- darkened blood forming sharp talon claws. He swiped his open fist up to the brunette's chest, enough to force him away for only the third Ekon to be in his face.</p><p>	"So slow, Doctor." the vampire taunted with a deadly leer on his face, the sharp pain of steel biting into his side shot through Reid's mind as he was too slow to block. The good Doctor grunted a pained breath as he shot his elbow into the man's face before following through with his blade in hand. The Ascalon leech shouted as his face blossomed with blood, Jonathan was sure he took out an eye- Good. Jonathan stepped back further to gain distance from his assailants. His hand reached down and clutched his new found wound, warmth spreading through his shirt into his vest. He didn't have enough blood to do this fight. His steel blue eyes darted between the three enemies, he desperately needed a move of action to either flee or win. The blond glared at Jonathan- approaching fast with dark blood coiling his forearm. The doctor shuffled his steps back quickly as he pulled his sword up to protect himself for the oncoming Blood Spear. The force of the blood attack shoved Reid off his feet onto the ground with his blade clattering to the stone streets. The vampire Doctor gasped painfully as his chest was on fire, precious blood filled wounds open to the cold air. The pain didn't end there as all of a sudden his own veins screamed at him, they felt like open fire scorching him from the inside.</p><p>	Geoffrey's gaze hardened at the agony coated sound's leaving Jonathan's throat. It only brought forth the memories of the fight back at Pembroke, so close to how nicely he sounded under UV lamps. The hunter moved with slow steps. He should leave, leave and let the doctor suffer his fate- but anger coiled in his chest like that of a vengeful serpent. Tightening and swelling in his ribs, forcing his body towards the one sided fight. A twisted sense of pride rushed his heart to the beat of a drum. If anyone was going to have Jonathan dead; it was him, no other soul- damned or otherwise. The Hunter reached to his belt and wrenched free a pair of firmly wrapped cloth cylinders, each packed tight with small amounts of gunpowder and large amounts of phosphorus orichalcum powder. Geoffrey's other hand he pulled his scarf up around his nose and mouth as he stalked closer to the trio that had their full attention on the writhing Jonathan.</p><p>	The tallest Ekon laughed to himself as he watched the Doctor struggle against the hold he had on Jonathan's blood- his free hand raised and clenching wisping glowing blood magic, twisting the good Doctor's body against himself. "This is sad, Dr. Reid." The Ekon sneered lazily as he lowered his saber to his side, letting the other two Ascalon members step closer. One Ekon wiped blood off from his face, the blade wound of his face nearly done stitching itself back together. "Bastard!" The leech snapped with anger, snatching up the doctor's sword. The blonde Ekon straightened his vest with a calm movement before turning sharply to drive his slim saber into Reid's stomach. The tall brunette vampire released his hold on Jonathan's blood as he watched the healing Ekon raise the Doctor's weapon high to stab into his throat. Jonathan let out an echoing sigh as the pain subsided, but fear quickly took hold in his wide eyes as he looked up at his own weapon gleaming above his throat.</p><p>	The night air seemed to freeze as the Vampire's caught fast hard steps coming too close. The tall dark haired Ekon turned to look in time to see the coated figure of McCullum spiking the cylinders harshly into the ground. The orichalcum powder exploded in a thick cloud around them. The Ascalon Ekons staggered, their skin blistering and cracking under the effects of the powder. Jonathan held his breath as he wasn't spared from the orange rusted cloud. The slick sound of flesh meeting metal sang through the air before the heady drop of a body. Two Ekons dashed away from the burning cloud, their throats burned in efforts to cough it out of their mouths. "P-Priwen!?" The blond vampire struggled out as he tried to wipe any powder from his face with his sleeve. The other was having a harder time trying to catch air. "Aye." The deep tone of the Irishman rumbled from within the slowly dissipating cloud, The hunter's figure looming from within alone. Geoffrey's left arm shifted as his two handed blade separated the fading orange dust to rest upon his shoulder, the sharp edge gleamed with a darker smear of blood. With a calm movement Geoffrey stepped forward and rolled his free hand forward, dropping the severed sizzling head of the tall Ekon to the flat cobblestones. "Yer in my way," McCullum practically growled through his deep colored scarf. "Dis is my Hunt."</p><p>	Doctor Reid gasped for air as his hands reached for the blade in his stomach, with a careful tug Reid wrenched it free. Geoffrey didn't give Reid a glance as he lowered his sword from his shoulder and charged the Ascalon members. The blond Ekon took a half step back in shock at the look in McCullum's eyes. Geoffrey had a hellbent glare to his eyes as he swung his weapon to the blonde leech, regrettably his blade only sliced through darkened mist as the Blood-sucker slipped to his left. A hard fist collided with the Hunter's cheek, causing him to stagger in his step. His missed-step caused a perfect opening for the second Ekon to deliver a similar attack to Geoffrey's mouth, this time with the pommel of Reid's sword- Spitting his lip on contact. The hunter let out a low grunt and dove for the over eager Ekon in a roughly executed tackle. The vampire struggled under the weight of the Priwen leader, swiping with deadly claws towards his face. Geoffrey blocked a fair amount of the swipes with his crossbow before slamming the blunt metal to the creature's face to take his chance to use his blade. The damn Blood-sucker had cut the tight drawstring on his bow and bent one of the arms. But his stunt worked as the Ekon faltered as McCullum pressed his weapon down against the Leeches throat, pressing his full weight into it with his crossbow as leverage and protection from his own sword's edge. Geoffrey winced an eye shut as blood spurted out from the leech's throat and deadly mouth as it fought for the last of its life.</p><p>	McCullum was too focused on the vampire he had in his death grip to realize the blond Ascalon member was going for him. Rough cold fingers gripped a fist full of Geoffrey's dark brown hair, wrenching him back painfully. His blue eyes widened as the Ekon ripped his scarf from the hunter's face and sank his deadly fangs into the side of his throat. A angry shout erupted from the Hunter's chest as he pried a crossbow bolt from a holder on his leg. He gripped it tight and plunged it into the Leech behind him. He was lucky as the sharp bolt stabbed into the blonde's throat, causing him to violently gag- freeing his teeth from McCullum's neck with little issue.</p><p>	The Hunter's blue eyes darted sharply to his new prey, wrenching the bolt from the leeches throat with the intent to cause as much damage. His warm shoulder slammed into the Ekon's chest as he grabbed at the blonde's fancy suit. Bolt gripped tightly in his fist, Geoffrey turned his killing intent onto the vampire as he stabbed the sharp piece of metal into this throat once more. Twisting and tearing into the undead skin as if he was trying to remove all the stolen blood the creature had taken. With a hard shove the hunter forced the undead man to the ground and underneath him. The Ekon still struggled against him, sharp claws grabbing and clawing at Geoffrey's thick coat and arms. With another harsh removal of the bolt- Geoffrey grabbed at the Leech's jaw to hold it still for what came next. McCullum ruthlessly jammed the bolt into the vampire's red stained eye. Warm fluid drenched his fingers when he forced it deeper into the socket. The blond vampire tried to belt out a scream at the pain, but with a torn throat only made the slick gurgling through exposed flesh and blood. Ekon hands gripped tighter onto McCullum's coat for a moment before reaching to stop the hunter from driving it deeper. </p><p>	The Priwen leader only pressed on with a rush of adrenaline, his knees shifting as he pressed his grip and with a sick crack of bone- drove the bolt into the Leech's brain. The vampire froze with its mouth open, fangs bare and jaw twitching. The creature of a man slowly loosened his grip, falling lifeless under the vampire hunters cruel hands. </p><p>	McCullum's hard stare bore down onto the dead leech with a shaking breath. He forced his hands to relax, taking in a soothing breath to cool his lungs. The soft sound of cloth shifting against stone snapped his attention to its source. Jonathan flinched as Geoffrey's eyes pinned him like a moth to a board. "Christ, McCullum..." Jonathan muttered softly under struggling breath, still on the ground with his wounds barely healing. Reid was appalled by the ruthlessness that the hunter displayed before him. "You." McCullum growled out with a deep tone of anger. Sharply, Geoffrey stood to his feet and wiped blood off his hands onto his coat. His steps fell heavily with purpose. "One Year, Leech'' He snarled as he quickly approached the Doctor. Jonathan's clear blue eyes widened as he tried to push himself up, only to be none too kindly ripped upwards by his lapels of his coat and vest. "McCull-'' Jonathan tried, "SHUT UP." Geoffrey demanded harshly as he slammed the Leech Doctor against a nearby brick wall, his form baring over Jonathan. "You- Have no reason to be here, leech!" he snapped, his Irish accent added weight to his words. "But yet here ye are, Causin' trouble at every turn- Once again!" Geoffrey finished, his cold blue eyes running over the vampire's features. He seemed more pale to his memory, eyes fair more clear steel blue, cheeks less full and more hollowed. "Ye look like Shite- did ye come back to feed, huh?" He questioned with accusation. Jonathan winced in pain, his grip tight on Geoffrey's right arm as his other hand was on his own wounded abdomen. "No, I-'' Jonathan barely hissed out only to be cut off once again. "Then Why Are You Here?!"</p><p>	Dr. Reid huffed in pain as he shifted his back against the wall, difficult task given how the hunter had him stuck. "I needed to collect samples... from Skals." he breathed out a sigh. His blue eyes scanned over Geoffrey's face. a thin shine of sweat lined the man's tanned skin as his hair was out of its usual placement- falling in front of his furrowed brow. God the man was radiating heat, Reid gritted his teeth as he pressed his head back. "I- '' He took in a breath, bad move, the scent of blood, both Ekon and Human bombarded his senses- causing his vision to shift into the world of grey. The thrumming of Geoffrey's heart pounded in the Ekon's ears. A sweet song that sent the webs of McCullum's veins a light with each beat. "I had... Hit a roadblock with the cure." The doctor bit out, forcing his vision to clear only for his stare to fall onto McCullum's busted bleeding lips- red lining the edges of his sneering teeth. Reid roughly swallowed as his jaw tightened shut. </p><p>	Geoffrey hummed a growl through his chest as he jostled Jonathan against the brick wall. The hunter smirked at the Doctor's discomfort. "I'm Happy to say dat ye are going to find far less Skals runnin about in dis city, Leech." He scoffed. Geoffrey scowled once more as Reid didn't answer him with a usual retort or comeback. The Priwen Leader leaned in lightly as his nose curled with his growing glare, witnessing the vampire's lips twitch into the shape of words, words he couldn't quite catch. "What's tha?" he rumbled. A sharp breath caught in Jonathan's throat, his gaze flickering up to Geoffrey's eyes before looking back to his lips. "I-I'm" he paused his sentence as his eyes closed, a dry swallow halted his shaking breath. "I'm Struggling." He huffed out, strained eyes opening back to McCullum- This man was going to give him a heat stroke. </p><p>	McCullum's brows rose as he caught the audible dry swallow from the leech, his head turned slightly as he looked down to Reid's wounds. Jonathan was still bleeding from his side and stomach, dark grey clothing stained black by blood. McCullum slowly lifted his eyes back to Reid's face, this time he took notice of the look in his eyes. it wasn't pain, It was hunger. Without really thinking Geoffrey licked his lower lip, thinking of what to do next. "Geoffrey, Don't do that." Jonathan fought himself to keep from growling. "I haven't fed since before I left." Reid's grip tightened on Geoffrey's arm, nails digging through the fabric of his coat. "A year?" The Hunter practically hissed, shaking Jonathan against the wall. Shock stricken anger was written in his widened blue eyes. Given how Jonathan was in his current state, the thought that he had not fed had certainly come to mind- but not for a year. "Yes!" Jonathan snapped, a deep growl threatening to enter the tone of his voice. "Yes, I have not fed substantially for over a year- Rats can only do so much, Geoffrey-" Reid breathed out as he gave the man a pleading stare. "You're killing me as it is, being this close- Covered in blood and <i>bleeding</i>." Jonathan bit out the word, his fangs peeking from behind his upper lip as he spoke.</p><p>	An odd trill jerked Geoffrey's heart as his jaw set tightly. He pushed the feeling off as being amused to see the Leech he hated in such great discomfort. "Ye can wait a bit longer, Leech'' He sneered. "Ye waited a fuckin' year and did it to yerself." scolding him with a slightly cruel amused tone to his words. Jonathan almost seemed pained by his statement, he rolled his head to the side and looked to the three dead Ascalon Ekons. "You're a animal, McCullum." Reid grumbled lowly. "Aye, Have to be when yer kind are nothin but beasts." Geoffrey smirked, turning his head slightly to glance at his handy work. Jonathan's eyes rolled back to McCullum only to see the smear of crimson that lined his neck. It was the straw that broke the camel's back, causing the Doctor to let out a low groan. </p><p>	Geoffrey turned his head sharply back to Reid, only to see him press too close- feeling a cool wet tongue press against his lips. A thread snapped in Jonathan's being, his hand grabbed at the back of McCullum's head as the other grabbed at the back of his coat. The Hunter opened his mouth to shout in surprise, but was cut off as the vampire consumed his mouth in a deep kiss. Jonathan's tongue searched along McCullum's teeth for the taste of his blood. A hungry rumble vibrated his chest once he found pleasure that was discovered in the taste within Geoffrey's mouth, the soft taste of smoke with strong lingerings of blood on soft warm flesh. Geoffrey on the other hand was fighting every sense of anger that he had to not bite down on Reid's exploring tongue. Rough hands grabbed more of Jonathan's coat to shove him off. The beast of a man didn't even budge, his coat however, slid part way off his shoulders from Geoffrey's firm yank. </p><p>	Blood rushed McCullum’s face as Jonathan’s tongue coiled around his own, his blue eyes struggled to stay open. Why was the leech a good kisser? What- No! Stop! Geoffrey snapped his mind out of the building haze and roughly grabbed a fistful of Reid’s hair and pulled. Fangs nipped the hunter’s lip as Jonathan was forcefully pulled away from the kiss. </p><p>	Heated breaths escaped reddened lips, Geoffrey pulled his lower lip under his upper teeth with a swipe of his tongue. “... Reid.” His voice came out with too much weight. Doctor Reid breathed in sharply only to fight a grunt in his throat at the feeling of his hair being tugged. “What the hell was dat?” Geoffrey growled at the vampire Doctor. The cold fingers in McCullum’s hair moved gently before pulling him forward. The hand at his back did the same, pulling at his thick coat to bring Geoffrey closer. “Reid!” The Hunter’s plea fell on deaf ears as Jonathan’s mouth pressed to his warm wounded throat. The feeling of Jonathan’s cool tongue slid along the rough edges of the jagged bite before roaming up to the edge of his scruffy jaw. Goosebumps rose along Geoffrey’s skin. “Jesus” the word was nearly a prayer when it left his lips just as dangerously sharp fangs achingly pressed against and into the already angry bite.</p><p>	A low rumble escaped Jonathan at the rich taste of the vampire hunter. The fair gentleness was pressing its end as he bit deeper, earning a grunt and shift of McCullum’s weight against his chilled body. Geoffrey pressed his left hand against the wall behind the vampire to hold himself up instead of leaning into his unnatural grip. Hot breath passed through McCullum’s teeth in a sigh as he fought himself from actually touching the Leech pressed up against him. Feeling the monster Doctor shudder and groan was nearly maddening and threw his heart into a race. Geoffrey’s fingers in Jonathan’s hair raked down the Ekon’s neck to his collar, his fingers rolled and wrapped around his moving throat. “Damn you, Reid.” He muttered lowly. “Let Go!” he forced out as much as he forced his hand, causing Reid to coke on a mouthful of blood in mid-swallow. The Ekon released the Hunter with a strangled groan. “S-sorry,” He breathed in through his nose before bringing himself to look at Geoffrey's face. What he saw almost made Jonathan want to kiss him again.</p><p>	Hard blue eyes loomed near his own, bags visible under his resting stare. Cold near sapphires bore into his steely grey. Dark brown locks of hair loose in his face, light bloody smears across his emotionless bruised lips. A vision of the man that had been haunting the back of the Doctor’s mind for the past half a year. Jonathan stilled as McCullum’s hand moved away from his throat, his eyes darted sharply to his hand before turning still at his new touch. The Hunter slowly moved his thumb against Reid’s lower lip, carefully collecting blood from the edge of his mouth. The fingers soon turned harsh as he grabbed Reid by the jaw. “Sorry?” He questioned coldly. “Ye don’t look Sorry, Reid.” He added with a pointed look down. Jonathan huffed a soft shamed breath as he glanced down, to his surprise he didn’t only see his own pressing erection but also McCullum’s. “In fact, Ye never really do when ye are fucking wit my head.” The Priwen Leader pulled Jonathan’s up to look back into his face. “It’s been really pissin’ me off.” He hissed.</p><p>	Doctor Reid swallowed thickly at his words. “Excuse me?” was all he could muster before McCullum growled in his face showing a hint of sharpness to his teeth. “You know what I mean, Leech” He hissed with a rumble in his throat. “What ever machination ye have brewin, it will not work on me.” He threatened with a heated breath. Jonathan cracked a smirk as he watched McCullum closely. “Whatever schemes I may have, pales in comparison to what your own mind is doing to you, Geoffrey.” McCullum’s hackles rose in anger as he started to glare at the Doctor. “I have had no hand in what your unconscious mind brings forth when you are not aware.” He spoke with more confidence as he grabbed at the Hunter’s coat and pushed him back a few steps before turning and pressing him against the wall. Geoffrey pressed his hands to the wall behind himself to ground his mind in the real, it did little to help with his growing sense of uncertainty. </p><p>	“Tell me McCullum, What sort of visions have been haunting you?” The Ekon nearly purred out, a tone of amusement lining his words. Geoffrey’s stare turned with a look of distaste. “Ye would like to know, now wouldn’t ye?” He snipped, he was bent on protecting the dark secrets and desires- especially from the leech in front of him. The Doctor tutted in disapproval. “Geoffrey, I wouldn’t tell a soul.” Doubt expressed itself onto the hunter’s face, Jonathan returned a far more skeptical stare. The long silence between the two only made Geoffrey show more irritation on his face, his lip curling with a sneer as his brows drew together in a glare. Doctor Reid’s remained rather calm as a smirk danced at the corner of his bloody lips. “Your silence speaks Volumes, Hunter” He taunted, leaning closer to the aggravated Leader of Priwen. Red invaded McCullum’s neck, verging on surging to his face- out of rage or embarrassment, the doctor did not know for sure. </p><p>	This was far too tempting of a sight to look away from for Jonathan. The man swearing his death flustered and still very enraged, at a loss for how to deal with his own urges and desires. It pulled at his ever present hunger in a different way than usual. Jonathan watched how Geoffrey’s eyes darted about over the doctor before him, trying to piece together a thought before staying on his face. A smile started to grow on the Ekon’s bearded face, his fangs on near full display. Anger took full hold of Geoffrey at the sight of Jonathan’s smile. “Ye look like you caught the canary, Leech.” McCullum scoffed with a frown. “Perhaps I have.” Jonathan mused, his hand gently reached up and inspected McCullum’s neck. The hunter’s hand flew up taking hold of the Ekon’s wrist, Giving him a dangerous side glare. “Calm yourself, McCullum. I won’t bite again.” Jonathan let out a calming sigh, his cool fingers pulled back the blood stained maroon scarf away from the roused wounded flesh. “Unless, You want me to.” he added with a sharp glance back to the Hunter. Geoffrey’s eyes widened slightly, jaw pressing shut. “Shut it, Vampire.” he warned through his teeth.</p><p>	Doctor Reid watched closely at the weeping skin. His steel eyes unwavered at the sight of how the hunter’s neck twitched with a pull of muscle, and how his throat tentatively bobbed with a hesitant swallow. “You are lucky, neither of the bites will scar- if you take care of them. Seems most of the blood flow has come to its end.” Jonathan spoke with his usual tone whenever he gave a diagnosis. McCullum lifted his hand to his neck to feel but the Ekon grabbed his arm. “Don’t. Touch it.” Jonathan said firmly. “You have blood on your hands.” He finished with a heavy sigh. Geoffrey did a side glance to his fingers to see indeed his hands were still stained with drying tacky crimson. “Shite.” The hunter growled with a rumble in his throat, rubbing his thumb against his fingers.</p><p>	“I know the last thing you wish for yourself is to become a Ekon.” Jonathan hummed as he pulled Geoffrey’s hand down. Geoffrey’s mind was still running through thought after thought as the Doctor spoke to him. Part of him wanted to grab Reid by the throat and see if strangulation would work in ending his life. Yes, he wanted to see the Doctor again. He was eager for what he wasn’t so sure anymore. The passing memories of nightmares that plagued him kept rolling through and derailing his more murderous intentions from his head. If it wasn’t Reid’s doing then what the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn’t be thinking this way, it only sent his heart speeding with the stress. Passing erotic visions blinked in his head, A belt as a gag for the leech, tie firmly binding arms, arching backs, wet mouths, sweet pleas, teeth against skin- “McCullum?” Jonathan’s voice cut through to the Hunter, pulling him out of his own head.</p><p>	Geoffrey let in a breath he didn’t realize he was holding before glaring at Reid’s face. “What?!” He responded none too kindly, almost biting the word. Jonathan raised a brow at the defensive tone. The vampire took in a calm breath and turned his head to the side, tilting his glance at McCullum. “I will be remaining in London for a few months… to be sure to collect the samples i need as well as check on a number of my previous patients.” His steel eyes narrowed as that predatory smirk returned to his lips. “Perhaps that will be enough time for you to think about what you need to.” He hummed out as he took a step back from the Priwen Leader.</p><p> </p><p>	“The sun is soon to rise, With that- I have no doubts you will find my place of residence.” The damn leech still smiled at him. It did nothing but aggravate McCullum. “Not a single step out of line- or God help me, yer end will be delivered personally and swiftly.” His voice rumbled with a dark growl. Jonathan’s smile lessened in its brightness to a much more pleasant softer smirk. “Of Course… Adieu, my dear Hunter.” He tipped his head with a slight nod. “Piss off, Reid!” Geoffrey spat, pushing himself off the damp brick wall. Agitation rolled through his hot skin as he watched the Doctor disappear in a shadow step only to reappear further down the street and out of sight. A deep breath rushed past his lips, his body screaming at him for the night’s events.</p><p> </p><p>	“Bloody bastard” Geoffrey practically snarled as he turned to the opposing direction of the alley, back to the dead Ascalon parasites. He moved quickly as if a fever was rolling under his skin, picking up his broad blade and returning it to its sheath on his belt. A sharp silver glimmer struck his eye. With a look of annoyance that was now painted onto Geoffrey’s face, he turned to the silver shine to see Reid’s blade. Frustration had finally reached its boiling point. His jaw strained as he glared at the innocent weapon as if it was the bane of his existence. “Dat’s it. I’m going to fucking kill him.” McCullum announced to himself as if it was a promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>